


Wet

by asaloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only as the steady flow finally starts to ebb that Loki understands it’s his own bladder emptying on Thor’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. You might say I'm toeing the water with this kink.

It’s an accident, the first time. The brothers stumble into Thor’s bedchambers, drunk on each other’s kisses and mirth-filled laughter as much as they are the copious amounts of mead imbibed at the evening’s feast. Ruddy-cheeked, Loki straddles Thor on the bed with practiced ease and rides him to a shared completion, biting at Thor’s clavicle to muffle the loudest moans of his release.

Sated, Loki wipes the mess onto the sheets and curls up next to Thor. He decides, in all his drunken wisdom, that the come leaking from his gaping hole and cooling between his thighs can wait until tomorrow to be cleaned up. The morning comes, and with it a new mess on the sheets, the faint smell of urine pervading the air.

Loki doesn’t realise at first what it means. The sheets are warm, wetness surrounding them both... It’s only as the steady flow finally starts to ebb that Loki understands it’s his own bladder emptying on Thor’s bed. 

On Thor’s bed. 

Thor.

Loki sits up, heart hammering in his chest and cheeks stained red. He’s mortified, and the idea of Thor having watched him piss the bed like an infant instils fear in his heart like none other he’s known. Hesitantly, he glances at his brother, but the lumbering oaf is oblivious to all that has happened, still sound asleep in a pool of Loki’s urine.

Before he has time to doubt the plan that forms, Loki is aiming the slow trickle at Thor’s crotch, using the last spurts of piss to frame his brother. The piss beads on his cockhead and skin, as golden as the golden prince himself. Loki almost thinks to savour the moment, his brother covered in his essence, come and piss both, but he knows better than to linger at the crime scene. 

He slips from the bed, recovers his clothes and flees. 


End file.
